


Defsoul

by katzepatze



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, i feel ashamed, this started out so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzepatze/pseuds/katzepatze
Summary: When Jackson gets up a little earlier than usual, he accidentally discovers his new favourite artist. Thank god that the dorm building has cheap pipes and thin walls.





	

Jackson woke up with a groan. His throat felt hoarse, probably from trying to shout over the loud music at the party he went to the evening before. The warm, bright rays of morning sun flooded his room. He groaned once again and turned around to try and stop the sun from her assault. It was too bright to go back to sleep but he knew that if he stood up now to draw the curtains closed, he wouldn't be able to sleep some more either.

With a third groan, this one the most annoyed one yet, he sat up in his bed. While rubbing his eyes with his right hand, he searched for his phone with the other.

9:04 am

'What the fuck'

He couldn't remember the last time he woke up this early without having to go to class.  
Normally, he'd wake up around noon on his free days.  
It was even weirder since he got home fairly late, he had been out with a few friends (and had drunk a LOT. Which might have been the reason why he didn't close the curtains. Or didn't take of his skinny jeans.)

It was only when he swung his feet out of his bed that he noticed the piercing pain in his skull.  
Another groan escaped him and he dragged himself over to the small kitchen in the edge of his dorm room, flipping the sun off when he moved past his window. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and stood in front of his kitchen cabinets for a second before he started to search for some medicine.

He shuffled around a minute before he found painkillers and took one immediately, gulping it down with some water.  
Then he groaned one last time before freeing himself from his jeans and briefs, stumbling over to his small bathroom. 

He didn't get too far, though. When he opened the door to the room, he stopped in his tracks.

He could hear a faint voice, seemingly echoing through the cheap pipes of the dorm building. Jackson listened awestruck. The man had a beautiful voice, even after traveling the distance. It seemed like he sang while taking a shower and for a moment Jackson forgot that he was grumpy and hungover.

Judging from his voice and ability to control his voice, Jackson guessed that the boy was either studying music or just a really good amateur. He tried to recognize the song the other was singing, but he had never heard the tune or the lyrics before. It was a pretty cliché love confession song, but Jackson found himself not caring about that as long as the other didn't stop singing.

After a few minutes of listening, the pipes creaked a little and the unknown singer stopped. The chinese boy guessed that the other had finished his shower. Jackson frowned a little at the lack of the other's singing.

While finally taking a much needed shower himself, Jackson thought about the stranger, his beautiful voice and the songs he had never heard before. 

Of course, Jackson wasn't familiar with every song on planet earth, but he thought of himself as someone who knew quite a bit about music, especially Korean music.

He foamed up his hair and body, humming the tune of the song his talented stranger had sung.

\- 

What had started out as a mere coincidence soon turned into a routine for Jackson. He would get up dead on time, 9 am everyday. Then he'd go and get some coffee and sit down on his toilet to listen to his faceless singer.

Sometimes, the other sang popular songs, sometimes stuff written by indie bands. And sometimes, he even seemed to sing his own songs.

Jackson had of course googled some of the lyrics his stranger sang and discovered a small soundcloud profile called “Def.” which seemed to be short for “Defsoul”, the only thing written in the bio of the stranger. On said profile, he discovered three songs, all without description but definitely his unknown singer. He recognized the same unique voice and technique. He listened to those songs almost religiously.

One time, he heard the other man sing one of the songs posted to the soundcloud profile and stopped calling him “stranger”, naming him “Defsoul” instead.

But no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find any more information about the mysterious singer. Which was weird, since the man had a load of followers on soundcloud, even though he only had three songs online.

Defsoul made his mornings a lot better and he had even told his friends about his neighbour, hoping that they'd know him. But sure enough, neither Mark, nor Jinyoung seemed to have heard about the singer. 

Two or three times he almost went around the dorm to just ask anybody who could possibly be connected to him per shower if they were Defsoul. But then again, the real Defsoul might have been really pissed if the whole dorm suddenly knew about his singing. There had to be a reason why the soundcloud account wasn't connected to any kind of social media or pictures after all.

-

“I really don't get why he hides, though. His voice is beautiful.”, Jackson almost-yelled at Jinyoung and Mark 19 days after discovering his new favourite singer. As soon as they had sat down at their usual lunch table he had been at it again. Jinyoung let out a resigned sigh, he liked to listen to his friend, but Jackson had talked about this faceless voice for over two weeks now.

“Maybe he's ugly and too shy to show his face?”, Jinyoung deadpanned, chopsticks in his hands.

Jackson rolled his eyes at that. 

“Even if he is ugly, I'm pretty sure that voice would make anyone appear beautiful. If I had that voice I would literally never shut up.”

“You don't do that either way.”, Jinyoung mumbled. Mark chuckled at that but Jackson chose not to hear the insult.

“Before we spend the whole break talking about the shower guy again-”  
“Defsoul.”  
“- right, Defsoul. Before we talk about Defsoul again, I have something to tell you.”, Mark said, not even a little irritated at the interruption.

The other boys leaned a little closer and Mark said:  
“There's a party at Youngjae's house in two days and he asked me to invite you guys. Yugyeom and BamBam are coming, too.”

“Can he not tell us that himself?”, Jinyoung asked, eyebrows arching in confusion.

“He wanted to but he's a little busy at the moment.”

“Maybe Jackson can spend a little time with us without talking about shower dude-”

“Defsoul!”

“- all the time. Damn it Jacks, I'm talking.”, Jinoung nagged, obviously annoyed.

-

Two days later, Jackson was getting ready for Youngjae's party. He had already washed his brown hair and decided that he wouldn't wear a hat today. Instead, he left it mostly alone, even though it hung in his eyes a little. He really needed to get a haircut soon. (He still had a slight trauma because of his last haircut. He wore a hat half a year before he let anyone see the mess on his head again.)

Slipping in his leather jacket, he left his dorm room when Jinyoung texted him that he waited outside.

“Is Mark already at Youngjae's place?” He asked his friend after he climbed in Jinyoung's car.

“Yeah. I think he's been there all day.”

“Do you think they're...”

“Fucking? Definitely.”

Jackson laughed at the annoyed tone behind that statement. He couldn't even remember the last time they'd all been together in one place and he knew that Jinyoung cared a lot about the little group they had formed. He was probably just irked that Mark and Youngjae spent a lot of their free time alone together and not with the group.

While Jackson fiddled with the radio to find something worth listening to, Jinyoung started the car and drove off in the general direction of Youngjae's place.

-

Next thing he knew Jackson was sitting between two of his other friends on Youngjae's couch. The red cup in his hand was already the third one. Namjoon and Jooheon sat to his sides and they talked casually. They shared a few classes, so there weren't really any new stories to exchange.

“I hate to interrupt your love confession for Defsoul,”, Jooheon said, “but that guy over there has been staring at you for like five minutes now Jacks.”

Namjoon and Jooheon had actually been a lot more helpful in trying to find Jackson's voice-crush since they had both liked the songs the Chinese boy had sent them histerically the night he discovered the soundcloud profile. They wanted to know the mysterious singer's identity, too.

“He's right Wang. Cute boy at 1 o’clock.”, the other rapper told him.

His friends weren't wrong. When he looked up, he met eyes with an extremely attractive stranger. His dark hair was slicked back skillfully, framing his face with a jawline sharp enough to cut something. The stranger had very prominent facial features, high cheekbones and a straight bridge of the nose.

“Are you gonna be alright if I go over?”, he asked mockingly.

When his two friends first met they didn't really like each other. Over time, they found similar interests and got closer but Jackson sometimes still liked to tease them from time to time about that one argument where they had screamed at each other. The subject of the argument was who looked better with dimples. Jackson had found it ridiculously funny.

“Go get him, Tiger.” Jooheon chuckled and gave Jackson's butt a small pat when the oldest, but also shortest of their little group stood up.

 

He got halfway through the room before someone jumped at him suddenly. Youngjae grinned at him excitedly. Jackson had no chance but to smile back. His friend's smile was like sunshine, impossible for it not to lighten the mood.

“I want you to meet somebody Jackson! He's an old high school friend of mine and moved into your dorm building a few weeks ago.”, Youngjae told him while gripping Jackson's arm and pulling him through the room.

Jackson was a little relieved when Youngjae's old high school friend turned out to be the attractive stranger that had eyed him before. He had been a little afraid that the man had disappeared while he had talked to Youngjae. But he still stood there, casually leaning against a wall, red cup in hand.

When they got closer, the stranger began to grin a little, revealing two rows of straight, white teeth.

“Hey Hyung! This is my friend Jackson, he lives in your dorm. Jackson, this is Jaebum-Hyung. I thought I'd introduce you two since you basically live together.”, Youngjae beamed.

Jaebum shook Jackson's hand while smiling at Youngjae.

“Good idea Youngjae-ah. Thank you! Nice to meet you, Jackson!”

Jackson couldn't help but think 'wow, so chic and sexy'.

And somehow, Jaebum's voice seemed familiar to him.

-

Jackson panted against Jaebum's hungry lips, back pressed against his room's door. The older man's hands roamed under Jackson's shirt and he moaned quietly when the other brushed over a sensitive spot with his long fingers. 

He broke the kiss, nibbling at Jaebum's neck and jaw instead. The taller man groaned when Jackson's hand found the bulge in his jeans and started to lightly push him backwards until his legs met the frame of Jackson's bed. He sat down on it while Jackson feverishly tried to take off his shirt. 

After a bit of struggling and a few quiet laughs, both of them had removed their tops.  
Jackson let his hands glide over the other's exposed chest and leaned down to kiss him again. Then, he slowly moved down to his knees while peppering little kisses and licks over Jaebum's torso.

Jaebum had already got rid of his belt and Jackson made quick work of opening his pants and sliding them down Jaebum's muscular legs. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, only seperated through the thin fabric of Jaebum's briefs. The other gasped, running his finger's trough Jackson's soft hair.

Jackson continued to tease him, though. He pressed little kisses to Jaebum's thighs and bit the soft flesh gently.

“Jackson-ah.”, the other almost-growled in warning to stop his teasing.

Said man grinned a little before he hooked two fingers under the waistband of Jaebum's briefs and freed his member.

He gulped. Jaebum definitely had no reason to hide.

He pressed a soft kiss to the length before licking up to the head. Jaebum moaned softly when Jackson's kiss-bruised lips engulfed his dick.  
A louder moan escaped him when Jackson took him all the way into his mouth, his head hitting the back of Jackson's throat before he swallowed around it.

“Ah, you're good at this.”, he sighed, fingers still combing through Jackson's soft locks.

Jackson moved back up, his lips making an obscene 'pop' sound when he slid his mouth off and grinned up at Jaebum.

“Thanks.”, he simply answered before moving his head back down again. He soon found a rhythm and the other's muscles twitched. Jaebum moaned and panted, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure.  
Jackson's hands were pressed to Jaebum's defined hipbones to keep him from bucking up into his throat too violently.

But before Jackson could end this too quickly, Jaebum pulled at his hair gently. The smaller man moved up to press a filthy kiss to Jaebum's lips before he moved back a little.

“How do you want to do this?”, he asked.

“I'm gonna fuck you.”, Jaebum panted and the other moaned at the pure want in his voice.

“Alright.”, he whispered softly before Jaebum pulled him in again and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“Lube? Condom?”

Jackson quickly reached into the drawer of his bedside table to pull out the requested items and threw them onto his bed.

Before he could react any further, Jaebum gently pulled him down and moved him into his desired position. Jackson gasped at the feeling of being manhandled.

Jackson lay on his back, knees bent and legs spread apart. The taller man moved between his legs and quickly put a pillow under Jackson's hip.

He kissed Jackson's thigh near his left knee, never breaking eye contact while slowly moving down. He left hickeys all over Jackson's thighs and Jackson already knew that they would be a little sore tomorrow.

When he was done and pleased with his work, he moved down between Jackson's legs.  
The Chinese man choked out a surprised moan when Jaebum's tongue darted to his entrance and his whole body twitched at the sudden pleasure.

Jaebum proceeded rimming Jackson while slowly working lube-slicked fingers into the other's tight hole while Jackson could do nothing but moan loudly, turning his head into his pillow to muffle his sounds.

“Jae- ah- Jaebum-Hyung please...”

When he heard his name, he looked up at Jackson with dark eyes.

“What is it?”, he asked teasingly before pressing another kiss to Jackson's thigh, his fingers still moving inside the other boy.

“Please- ah-, I'm ready, please.”, he choked out, face flushed dark red.

Jaebum brushed his fingers over the already sensitive spots he left and grabbed the condom. After putting it on, he moved between Jackson's legs again, brushing his tip against Jackson.

For a moment, Jaebum's eyes went soft and he quietly asked: “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please...”

With that, Jaebum started to push in, stopping every few seconds to let Jackson adjust. The other gasped quietly. Due to Jaebum's good preparations, he wasn't in any pain but it was still an unusual feeling.

When Jaebum was all the way in, he stopped, brushing some hair out of Jackson's face.

“Are you okay?”

Jackson breathed out, before opening his eyes and nodding.

“Yes. You can... Please...”

Jaebum leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jackson's lips again before starting out with long, slow strokes. Soon, Jackson demanded for more and Jaebum increased his speed a little.

When he adjusted his grip on Jackson's legs a little, he brushed against something sensitive inside Jackson, causing him to moan loudly in bliss. “There!” was all he could choke out, followed by a needy “More!”

The older man was happy to provide, slowly increasing his speed until they were moving in a deep and fast rhythm. 

Jackson's thighs started to shake from the pleasure, a loud moan tumbling from his lips with every stroke. Jaebum's hand found his way to his neglected dick, moving in time with his own strokes.

The room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, moans and hard breathing. 

Jaebum got even faster suddenly, falling out of their rhythm a little and choking out a “I'm gonna...” between two moans. 

“Me too!”, Jackson panted, before throwing his head back, releasing all over his stomach and Jaebum's hand.

Jackson's orgasm shook through him, making his muscles twitch. Jaebum followed soon after, pushed over the edge by Jackson's loud moan of his name and his tightening hole.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Jackson's legs locked behind Jaebum, both panting heavily.

When Jaebum pulled out, he pressed another small kiss to Jackson's lips before tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash can next to Jackson's desk.

He stood up, leaving for the bathroom, returning with a washcloth. He cleaned both of them up before he lay back down next to Jackson.

“Stay the night?”

“Glad you're asking. My legs wouldn't be able to carry me down the stairs right now”, Jaebum answered with a smile on his lips.

Jackson chuckled before he cuddled up to the other man, pulling his sheets over them.

In the few seconds that were left before sleep took over, he noticed that he wasn't even sad about missing Defsoul's singing the next day. 

-

The next morning when Jackson woke up, Jaebum's warmth next to him was gone. He could hear water running, so he didn't panic about his absence.

It turned out that Jackson didn't miss Defsoul after all, his voice filled the room and Jackson wondered why he could hear him so well today.

He turned in his bed once again, planning to go back to sleep for a few more minutes while Jaebum finished his shower.

Then, he shot up so suddenly that he almost pulled a muscle in his back. He looked down at himself, noticing the dark marks Jaebum had left literally all over his body.

He jumped out of his bed, staggering over to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar. When he moved closer, Defsoul's voice grew even louder and clearer and as Jackson almost ripped the door out of it's hinges, Jaebum stopped startled. He turned of the water and turned to look at the other.

He then smiled at Jackson, a little unsure why the younger man had such a surprised look on his face when he had been the one that had just barged into the bathroom.

“Uh... Good morning?”, he said with a confused chuckle.

“YOU'RE DEFSOUL!”, the other shouted back, an excited expression on his face.

“You... you know me?”

“Dude, you're literally my favourite artist right now.”

Jaebum stepped out of the shower and took the towel that Jackson held out in one hand.

“How do you even know about me? I mean, the soundcloud page isn't connected to my twitter or anything.”, Jaebum asked surprised.

The Chinese man smiled at that.

“No it isn't. But I've heard you singing while taking showers in the morning. The pipes carry it up here.”

The taller man blushed and his mouth formed a surprised little 'o'.

“Ah, really? I actually just do that for fun. It's nothing serious. I think, out of my friends only Youngjae knows about it.”

Jackson beamed at him before speaking again.

“Ah, I see. I just want you to know that I really, really love your voice. It's unique but beautiful and you put so much heart in your music. I've listened to you sing for like twenty days now.”

Defsoul... No, Jaebum blushed at Jackson's praise and scratched his neck while mumbling a low “Thank you...”

“So, uh... Would you like to go out? I'd love it if we wouldn't end this here.”

“Are you sure you're not only after a private concert?”

Jackson laughed. He certainly couldn't promise that.

“Can I not have both? A private concert and dating?”  
It was Jaebum's turn to laugh now.

“We'll see. About the concert part, I mean. I'd love to go on a date with you.

And with that, Jackson began falling in love with Jaebum after already being in love with his voice for twenty days.

-

BONUS

When Jooheon woke up, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through his missed text messages.

Wangster (10 Messages, one missed call)

His eyebrows shot up, before he opened the messages.

Wangster (9:30 am)  
JOOHONEY

I FOUND HIM

T HE BOYT HAT I MET AT THE PARTY

HES DEFSOUL!!!!!!!

I HEARD HIM SING IN THW HSOWER TODAY

BUT LIKE IN MY SHOWER

HIS VOICE IS EVEN BETTER IN PERSONN

WERE GOING ON A DDATE SOON

can u believe this

I bet youngjae set us up omg

 

Joohoney (11:04 am)  
Really omg  
Congratulations on finding your voice crush

Before he could type more though, Namjoon's arm tightened around his chest. 

“Who's writing?”, he asked, his already deep voice even lower in tone and a little hoarse from sleep.

“Jacks. He found shower boy.”

“Ah, really? Nice, can't wait to hear about him the next 235 years.”

Jooheon chuckled and turned around in Namjoon's embrace.

“Don't be mean now, you talk about philosophy, he talks about cute boys. Let him live.”

Namjoon's answer was a kiss to the other's forehead and a mumbled “I'm still a little glad that he left before we did though. I like making out a little more than talking about that shower dude.”

-

Youngjae watched Jackson and Jaebum leave, grabbing their jackets in hurry while trying to smooth down hair and crumpled up shirts. He was glad that he succeeded in setting them up.

He was also glad that they didn't have sex in his bedroom, where they had vanished to ten minutes prior. He didn't want him and Mark to sleep in dirty sheets after all.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I don't even know haha.  
> This started out as a cute fluffy little idea but something happened on the way it seems.  
> It's the first time I wrote smut, so please don't judge too hard. I already feel so sinful lmao.  
> Please excuse any mistakes, English isn't my first language and I didn't have anyone to beta it.
> 
> I'd love it if you told me what you think.  
> You can also come over to my tumblr (http://katzen-tier.tumblr.com) and scream about Got7 with me.  
> See u guys in hell!


End file.
